It's a human world
by Kim92
Summary: Une nouvelle magie fait son apparition sur terre. Laquelle ? C'est là ou cela ne vise qu'une catégorie d'être. Pas forcement des humains ...
1. Part one and Two

Bonjour, bonsoir a tous et bienvenu dans ma nouvelle Fanfictiooooooon. Si vous êtes là c'est que ... vous êtes maso. Bon, bref, passons les détails les coco. Cette nouvelle fic, je sais pas si je vais la continuer. Tel est la question. Alors voyons voir si cela vous plait ! Une tite review ?

Remarque: Les personnages d'origines ne sont pas a moi, leur formes humaine et le scénario si *va violé bee* Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>Part one<span> – Well! What is it?

Optimus prime, chef incontesté des autobots était … septique. Quelque chose, d'étrange se tramait dans l'air, quelque chose de … Malsain, ou plutôt une nouvelle forme de magie. Vous me direz, étrange n'est-ce pas, comment pouvait-il savoir ça? A vrai dire, c'était assez simple, assez spéciale, comme, un instinct de survie, ou dans son cas, un anti-virus . En fait, plusieurs faits se proposaient, et ce mettait sous son nez. En premiers lieu, la disparition de l'énergon des Decepticons, comme si, il s'était … volatilisé, ce qui en soi était impossible – à moins qu'un rayon laser surpuissant leur soit tombé dessus – et de plus, des actes de terrorisme HUMAIN, se faisaient de plus en plus fréquent. Un F22 avait été retrouvé écrasé contre un immeuble. Quand on lui avait dit ça, il avait tout de suite pensé à Starcream mais quand on lui dit « VIDE » il avait eu un air assez choqué et s'était mis a cogité sous sa forme de semi-remorque, l'esprit et la carte mère en ébullition et inquiétant ses amis aux plus hauts degrés. D'accord, ça aurait pu être qu'une coïncidence, enfin, c'est ce qu'il avait pensé au début mais, quand il a entendu qu'un jet menaçait la ville avec des obus, qu'un tank était entré en zone militaire et qu'une panthère se promenait dans le quartier de Los Angeles, il devait avouer que non, ce n'était plus une coïncidence. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce qu'il n'y avait aucune trace d'énergon ou de Decepticon dans les parages à ce moment-là.

Voilà où on en était à ce moment précis le descendant des primes, à faire travailler chacune de ses pièces, carte mémoire et carte mère à savoir ce qu'il était censé faire. Certes, il aurait pu, en toute logique, se dire que ce n'était rien et laisser les humains continuer faire leur travail sur ses terroristes, mais c'était trop gros, beaucoup trop gros et quoiqu'il puisse faire, un vieux conte que lui avait raconté son maître lui revint en tête '' La magie du cube, et de la matrix ne sont pas les seules vivantes.'' Qu'est-il censé en déduire ? Normalement, rien ? Ce n'était qu'un conte, une chose à laquelle il n'avait jamais cru. Comme sûrement les humains n'avait jamais cru aux extraterrestres jusqu'à leur arrivée sur terre. Cette pensée lui fit pousser un soupir.

Il arrêta un instant de pensée quand le colonel Lenox rentra dans le quartier général du Nest et que, les deux jumeaux, encore en train de se battre faillit finir en crêpes. Heureusement qu'il avait de bon, très bon réflexe. Toujours sous sa forme de semi-remorque rouge et bleu il effectua une marche arrière et alla au fond de la pièce histoire de pouvoir être plus au calme. Attirant ainsi le regard inquiet de Ratchet et Ironhide, ses plus fidèles amis, alors que Bumblebee était absent, sûrement partie faire un tour au garage de Samuel, comme d'habitude.

_ Qu'est qui lui arrive, demanda le colonel Lenox aux deux autres autobots, Il boude ?

_ Un truc dans le genre, répondit le médecin.

_ Il réfléchit. De mauvaise humeur, répondirent les derniers.

C'est à ce moment précis que choisit la Camaro jaune pour débarquer à toute allure et faire un 180 degrés en dérapage, s'arrêtant tout près du colonel après l'avoir frôlé et, de se transformer dans un saut aérien assez impressionnant tout aussi rapidement. Rapide et précis, toujours le même Bumblebee, s'aidant des jingles et des chansons de radio essayait de s'exprimer à toute allure.

_ Ennemis, tomber, tout seul, et puis, disparut.

Voilà, c'est ce moment-là que choisis la semi-remorque pour se rassembler, faire de lui le fière et grand robot imposant qu'il est à la base pour se rapprocher et posant ses mains sur les épaules de Bee, il le secoua, lui clamant de lui donner plus de détail. Il semblait, complètement énerver le grand prime, surtout perdu, il ne comprenait rien, mais, s'acharner sur le jaune ne servait à rien. Alors, se reprenant il se recula, et s'assied sur le sol. Il ne comprenait rien, qu'est-qui se passait, au niveau des Decepticons, et qui, si c'était vraiment un mal si fort, risquait fort de leur arrivé aussi.

_ Que se passe-t-il, renchérit Lenox .

_ Je ne sais pas, répondit le prime .

_ Mais alors, pourquoi vous énervez-vous?

Lenox aussi commençait à perdre patience, le comportement du prime c'est derniers temps était fort étrange, toujours au fond de la pièce à bouder ou plutôt à penser, perdu dans des données qui lui échappaient, il ne savait pas ce qui se tramait. Voilà, c'était tout, mais en soi, c'était déjà beaucoup.

_ Optimus, dit d'une voix calme Ratchet, explique toi.

Le concerné se relevait, et pris une profonde inspiration, même si, théoriquement il n'en avait pas besoin, c'était sa façon à lui de se donner du courage et bomba sa poitrine métallique. Donc, il devait peut être s'expliquer, mais après tout, cela n'était que des théories, il n'avait rien à dire.

_ Je ….

Ses systèmes se mirent à chauffer, son anti-virus a tinté sa vision clignota rouge et un mot résonna dans sa tête « erreur système ». Tout en lui était en train de s'éteindre.

_ Ratchet ?

'' Il devrait pouvoir arrangé ça il …'' Et le Prime n'eus pas le temps de finir sa pensée, tous ses systèmes s'était déjà éteint et déjà il toucha le sol lourdement.

Part Two – Wake up.

'' Boom, boom. ''

Quelque chose qui tambourine a ses oreilles. Étrange, comme un, cœur qui bats. Des choses lourdes, vers le haut, comme des paupières qui ne veulent pas s'ouvrirent. Un truc, un mal comme ce que les humains appels une faim et … quelque chose de '' chaud'' contre son corps.

Soudain, il ouvre les yeux. … Les yeux … des yeux d'humain, les siens. Des yeux d'humain. Lourdement, il redresse son corps, un corps d'humain, sur le lit chaud, faisant tomber la couverture chaude. A côté de lui, six autres lits qui comportaient six humains. Celui à sa gauche était un jeune blond aux cheveux limite canari, à sa droite, un brun, aux cheveux limite noir, avec un visage plus sage que celui à sa gauche. D'un coup il comprit. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Se levant précipitamment du lit, il tomba au sol, se cognant la tête la première.

La douleur.

C'était étrange. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il leva la main et la passa devant son visage, de manière systématique, presque naturel jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que finalement, ce n'était pas toute a fait comme d'habitude. Il s'assied au sol. Normalement, les jambes croisées. Des jambes d'humain. Il mit ses mains dans son champs de vision, cinq doigt se présentaient de chaque côté de ses mains. Étrange. Il se leva. Humain. Il était, tout ce qu'il y de plus humain. A sa connaissance, les Transformers ne rêvaient pas, mais vu ce qu'il lui était arrivé, il se mordit l'épaule a sang. Non, non, ce n'était pas un rêve, c'était … La pure réalité, il était bien humain …

Un miroir en pied se tenait à l'autre bout de la pièce, lentement, avec précaution, n'ayant pas encore l'habitude de cette … forme, il se mit bien en face et … Se regarda. Il avait l'apparence, d'un ado, de dix-huit ans, voir, un peu plus, ses cheveux était noir ébène, noir, comme de l'encre et sa mèche mise sur le côté était rouge, et ses yeux un bleu océan profond et surtout très humain. Ce qui était en soit normal. Il n'était pas vraiment habillé pour le moment, juste un jean et un tee shirt bleu nuit. A vrai dire, il avait un visage fin et doux, un peu androgyne et plutôt pale. Il était plutôt beau. Un instant il remua la tête. Il était surtout humain et plus il y pensait, plus il se rendait compte que, c'était, agréable. Un bruit vers la porte ce fit entendre. Elle s'ouvrit avec fracas laissant passer les militaires, enfin, surtout Eppes et Lenox, non armé, habillés de leur uniforme habituel.

_ Vous êtes réveillés, dites-moi ce qui s'est passé.

_ Je ne peux pas vous le dire moi-même, je ne comprends pas.

Il sursauta, c'était bien la première fois où il entendait sa voix ainsi, en tant qu'humain, elle avait une sonorité douce et grave à la fois, comme une voix qui avait muée, enfin, c'était son avis.

_ Optimus, c'est vous ?

_ Oui …

Il ne savait pas quoi faire ou du moins jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit sourd se fit entendre, un des deux jumeaux, d'après la ressemblance entre les deux humains venait de tomber ce qui le réveilla. Rapidement celui-ci se redressa et se mit en position d'attaque et tapa un ennemis imaginaire dans le vide.

_ Tu ne m'auras jamais Méga ...

Un grand silence s'installa, l'humain – qui était effectivement un des deux jumeaux – venait en de se rendre compte de la situation. Il n'était pas toute a fait celui qu'il était avant. Il était différent. Petit, élancé, il avait les cheveux court, rasé de prés. Habillé d'un baggi noir tombant, il laissait voir un caleçon coloré un '' freegun'' d'après la marque et un grand tee shirt blanc lui couvrait le torse et sur le sol se tenait une casquette. Quand il ouvrait la bouche, d'ailleurs, il avait la bouche ouverte étourdie, ébahie, il laissait voir une dent en or.

_ On vous a habillé aussi … On a fait avec ce qu'on avait. Pardon.

_ Ce n'est rien, avoua Optimus.

En réalité il trouvait que la tenue accordé au jumeau leur allait plutôt bien.

_ Mudflaps, MUDFLAPS !

Le dit jeune homme tomba à son tour et regarda son jumeau et pris de panique poussa un cri.

_ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH.

Ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller tout le monde.

_ On est humain, on est humain. AAAH ! Skips t'es moche.

_ Et toi tu t'es vu ?

Les autres autobots, déstabilisés, se réveillèrent et se regardèrent mutuellement, seul un se réveilla en retard et dit.

_ Ce n'est pas bientôt finis ce vacarme ?

Ironhide sûrement, vu la voix grave et la remarque. Optimus grinça, ce n'était pas simple de savoir qui était qui, ainsi. Quoi que. Le petit blond qui venait de passé au-dessus du lit vide qu'occupait Optimus précédemment et qui venait d'attraper les jumeaux pour les cogner l'un contre l'autre, était sûrement le jeune Bumblebee. Le plus grinche et qui venait de faire la remarque sur le bruit personne d'autre que Ironhide et vu la taille et la corpulence musculaire aucun doute. Les jumeaux, pas besoin de les reconnaître et le châtain clair par conclusion c'était Ratchet.

_ On a séparé les filles, hum, les motos de vous, avoua le colonel Lenox.

Optimus était sceptique, il ne savait pas quoi répondre et surtout pas quoi faire. Il observa tour à tour les autobots humains. Ratchet semblait de taille de normal, moyenne, il était mince et les cheveux en bataille, châtain clair. Ses yeux était bleu plus foncé que les siens. Ironhide semblait le plus grand et le plus musclé, les cheveux noir en désordre organisé ses yeux était noir profond. Bumblebee, semblait avoir hérité de tout ce qu'il y avait de beauté, il était blond flashy, se rapprochant du jaune canari. Les cheveux mi- longs, lui tombaient en mèches irrégulières sur le visage, il était grand fin et peu musclé, mais bien fait et semblait avoir assez de force pour arrêter les jumeaux. Ses yeux bleus clairs et ses lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire amusé. Parlons en des jumeaux tiens. Il avait hérité de … leur dégaine plouc et énervante habituelle. Leurs cheveux étaient noir, et leur taille petite, leurs yeux se différenciaient comme lorsqu'ils étaient sous forme de voiture, l'un avait les yeux vert et l'autre rouge, assez étrange mais plutôt jolie pour des humains.

Optimus prime n'en pouvait plus. Il venait à peine de se réveiller qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il n'était ni enjouer ni déçu il était surtout perdu. Soudain, Ironhide venant le dominer de toute sa taille en profita pour se regarder dans le miroir.

_ Tu as vu ses muscles Optimus, ce n'est pas la classe ?

En voilà un au moins qui était heureux de sa condition. Il laissa passer un soupir sur ses lèvres

_ J'appelle Samuel …

C'était la dernière phrase de Lenox avant de quitter la pièce à moitié mort de rire.


	2. Chapter 2

NDA :_ Hello a tous et merci a ceux qui ont décide de me suivre. Même si ils sont peu. Bon, après les petites demande de lecteur j'ai decidais de continuer cette fic ( qui me fait bien rire a écrire). Donc voilà a votre plus grand bonheur ( malheur) voici une suite, bien que courte . _

_Enjoy !_

Part Three : Samuel.

On aurait dit un rêve, ou plutôt un cauchemar. Lenox l'avait appelé. Déjà que les quartiers du Nest l'appelle, il fallait se lever de bonne heure. Apres tout c'était des militaires surentrainés qui se battaient pour la sauvegarde de la race humaine en coopération avec les Autobots contre les Decepticons. En bref, les civils étaient exclus bien qu'ils aient sauvé bien souvent le monde comme on dit. Donc pour que le NEST appelle. Fallait y allait. Si il avait besoin de lui – bien ce qui arrive peu souvent – Bee, la belle Camaro jaune, son ami de toujours venait le chercher, de gré ou de force. Alors, vous n'imaginez pas la surprise de Witwiki quand il avait eu, au téléphone, Lenox mi panique, mi mort de rire, lui demandant de ''rappliquer '' comme il lui avait dit pour … pour venir en somme.

Donc, c'est l'esprit empli de questions pour le moins déconcertante sur le sort de ses amis, qu'il arrive dans le grand hangar du NEST ne sachant s'il devait être inquiet ou pas. Et effectivement il le fut quand il vit le hangar bizarrement, et surtout étrangement vide. C'était un rêve, non, ou plutôt un cauchemar.

_ Y'a quelqu'un ?

Hurla-t-il d'une voix peut assurer. Poussant un soupir il se mit à faire les cent pas, puis, énervé et surtout ne tenant plus en place il se mit à marcher, observant les alentours, cherchant ses amis. Il n'y avait vraiment plus personne. Ni les militaires, ni ses amis, ni aucuns autres Autobots. C'était un étrange calme plat qui … ne semblait pas habituel pour cet endroit. Il se mit donc à explorer les alentours, en soupirant très nerveux, et au bout du hangar passa une porte.

_ Allo ?

Allo, quelle idée dans un endroit pareil. Il passa un grand couloir au mur blanc, parfaitement entretenu et vit, au bout de ce couloir, plusieurs portes qui se faisaient face. Une grande porte à l'embrasure rouge et or, contrastant avec la quantité de blanc dans le couloir et, juste en face une porte, typiquement verte. De la première porte il entendit un brouhaha de voix et de bagarre. A nouveau il soupira et regarda anxieusement la porte, il devait rentrer ou pas ? Anxieusement, il passa une main dans ses cheveux et soudain, la porte se … s'ouvrit ou plutôt ce cassa sous la force d'un corps qui volait. D'ailleurs c'était un humain. Petit, enfin, une taille moyenne, plus petit que lui, mais pas trop petit non plus. Le crâne rasé de près, à la manière militaire, avec une casquette sur la tête, de toutes les couleurs. Habillé d'un baggi noir, tombant, laissant voir son caleçon il avait un de ces looks de racaille des rues. Des yeux d'un vert brillant une grosse bosse s'étendait à présent sur son front alors que cette jeune personne était étalée lamentablement au sol.

_ SAMUEL !

Choc pour le jeune héros.

_ Euh …

Bientôt, il fut rejoint par un jeune adolescent aux cheveux canari, qui d'une couleur qui ne semblait pas naturelle, une couleur jaune qui bizarrement lui fit penser furtivement à Bumblebee. Il était assez mignon. De la même taille que Samuel, il avait les cheveux mi long, de la couleur jaune cité plus haut et … il n'eut pas le temps d'allé plus loin dans son observation, il fut pris de court quand la dite personne lui sauta au cou, le faisant tomber pour le coup.

_ Que… !Quoi ?

Comment le choquer en une leçon.

_ Attendez. Attendez. Qui êtes-vous ?

Il était à la limite de la crise de nerf.

Après tout, Samuel, restait Samuel. Perdu dans le dit câlin avec l'adolescent aux cheveux canari il ne remarqua les autres personnes qui passèrent la porte. Une réplique parfaite de l'homme à la bosse. Un grand mec baraqué, un autre, grand, légèrement musclé, au visage androgyne et aux cheveux noirs, avec une mèche rouge depuis la pointe à la racine, comme si cela était sa couleur naturelle tombant sur le côté droit de son visage. Un visage androgyne et surtout, des yeux, des yeux bleus électriques qui lui rappelaient étrangement …

_ Optimus ? appela Lenox.

Seulement le nom du géant lui fit froid dans le dos, car l'espace d'une micro seconde, une idée démente lui traversa l'esprit.

Non. Ce n'était pas possible. Pas. Possible. Ou…

_ Comment ça ''Optimus''. Demande Samuel, sentant un vertige dans sa moelle.

_ Eh bien, commença Lenox.

_ Eh bien ? Eh bien quoi ? Vous m'appelez a moitié paniqué a moitié mort de rire en me demandant de venir, j'arrive, je ne vois personne et là vous dites a un HUMAIN, il insista sur ce mots, UN HUMAIN ' 'OPTIMUS''. Après la consternation, cette fois il sentait qu'il allait atteindre la crise de nerf.

Essayant de ce calmer et repoussant le jeune homme qui tentait de le garder fermement dans ses bras il soupira lourdement et reprit sa respiration. Lenox ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais n'eut pas le temps. Optimus, avec une prestance qu'il gardait malgré sa forme humaine, répondit de sa voix suave et douce.

_ Je suis Optimus Prime, Samuel. Comme tu le vois, je suis … humain.

Un rire s'entendit. C'était Ironhibe et tandis qu'il s'approchait de Sam, il lui donna un claque dans le dos, qui fit tombée le frêle jeune homme qu'il était, sur le sol. Rejoignant ainsi un des jumeaux, dont, il était sûr, il n'arriverait jamais à savoir qui est qui.

_ C'est … C'est une blague ? Lâche-t-il en ce relevant du sol.

_ Non.


	3. Chapter 3

Tout au long de ça vie, Optimus Prime, chef des autobots, avait dû – malgré bien des aspects – accepté bien des choses. En premiers lieu, d'abandonné, pour le bien de tous, sa planète d'origine, Cybertron, puis, arrivant sur Terre, a la recherche – rappelons-le nous – de Lunette pour ainsi, être aidé d'un humain. Oh, bien sûre, il avait un peu fait cela par intérêt pour ça race, la victoire des autobots ainsi, ça ne changeais pas grand-chose. Mais, peu à peu il avait laissé des sentiments s'infiltrait en lui et était devenu avec certain humain, allant jusqu'à protéger la Terre, qui était devenu leur planète. Il se mit lentement a envié leur style de vie et leur situation. Mais ô grand jamais il n'aurait laissé échapper ou filtrait une seul émotion de son corps robotique et gigantesque. Ce n'est pas parce que l'on est un autobots sentimental qu'on doit en faire des tonnes. Bien sûr, après tout, il était Optimus Prime, descendant des primes. Il était de son devoir de faire ce qui est juste. Tout cela pour dire, que lorsqu'il c'était réveiller, - ce qui était exceptionnelle – sous forme humaine, il avait eu beaucoup de mal à encaisser le choc, le pire fut lorsque Samuel à la limite de la crise d'hystérie, assurant avec insistance, que cela était strictement et IRREVOQUABLEMENT im-po-ssible. Et bien si, et a l'état actuelle tout était possible.

_ Samuel ? demande alors Lennox .

Inquiet ? Non. Hystérique ? Non plus. Samuel Witkiki euh, non pardon, erreur de prononciation, Witwicki était perdu dans espèce d'hébétude totale et bête, la bouche a moitié ouverte et le regarde fixe sur l'horizon, posé sur Optimus comme si il le dévisageait, sans vraiment le voir. Dans sa tête, il voyait le robot géant et magnifique rétrécir jusqu'à devenir l'homme de maintenant. Au fond, qui sais, peut-être avait-il rêver de cette histoire de robot géant extraterrestre qui viennent envahir la terre, les un sous nom de Decepticon et les autres, les gentils, les Autobots, les priant de leurs venir en aide. Puis, il secoua la tête, il venait de prendre une douche froide, geler même qui le ramena sur terre alors que Lennox était perdu dans une discussion animé et sérieuse ou de grand geste était fait avec Optimus lui-même. Il les observa tour a tour, les détaillants, jusqu'à ce qu'une tache de cheveux jaune canari lui attira l'œil. L'idée qui lui avait traversé la tête quelque instant plus tôt, que la couleur lui rappelait fortement celle de son ami, là camaro jaune, lui revint en tête avec force. Il planta son regard ambre sur la silhouette de l'adolescent. Il ouvrit la bouche tel un poisson rouge, et la referma, les mots qu'il voulait prononcer resteraient coincé dans sa gorge, finalement, il tenta sa chance.

_ Bee ?

Le Blondinet entre deux autres plus vieux hommes tourna la tête vers lui et acquiesça. Son regard bleu amusé et rieur, l'observa et se planta dans les yeux ambres de Samuel. C'est alors, que ledit Bee, étira un large sourire ses lèvres fine et rose comme une moquerie destinée qu'a lui-même, un message entre eux deux.

_ J'hallucine.

Sam, ne le quitta pas du regard comme pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas un rêve, ni un cauchemar, ni, comme il venait très bien de le dire une hallucination. Il aurait pu ainsi continuer ainsi longtemps, mais ce qui coupa le contact visuel fut l'arrivé de Optimus qui posa une main sur son épaule. Une main chaude et fine dans un geste qui parut fraternel au jeune brun. Un geste qui le calma quelque peu. Alors, le méché rouge, pris la parole, calme sereine, chantante.

_ Nous avons à nouveau besoin de ton aide.

_En quoi ?

_ Eh bien, il faudrait aller faire quelque course.

Ce fut le capitaine Lennox qui répondit a la place de l'autobots, histoire d'inversé quelque peu les rôle, il était pas fort rare, quand il était devant un représentant officiel, que Optimus, réponde des actes de Lennox, pour une fois il y avait la possibilité de lui rendre et payer sa dette. A charge de revanche. Mais le brun, Sam. N'était pas vraiment d'accord, il fronça le nez , et piétina sur place . Impatient, il se retenait, dans sa tête, Ironhide, comptait

4 …

3 …

2 …

1 …

- Vous croyez que j'ai les fonds pour tous les habillaient ? Hurla presque le jeune garçon.

Ironhide avait encore gagné son pari, il se mit a pouffer discrètement dans son coin, s'attirant un regard mauvais de Ratchet, alors que les jumeaux étaient pour la énième fois en train de se battre. Optimus lui, soupira, alors que Lennox étira un sourire.

_ Non, bien sûr que non, on te donne la carte bleu du Nest . Mais on ne peut …

Samuel secoua la main, de droite à gauche et de gauche à droite, bien sûr, ça commençait comme ça. On les habille, on en prend soin, puis BAAAM ! On doit les gardé à la maison parce que. Parce que quoi ? Parce que on ne peut pas les gardé on Nest, ce sont des humains, des civiles, ils sont plus admis et c'est à qui qu'on demande ? A bibi. Comme d'habitude. Alors, en réaction, il se mit à faire les cents pas, en rond, dans la pièce désespérer, n'écoutant plus ce qu'on lui disait.

_ Non, Non, Non et NON !

_ Samuel, dit Optimus calmement.

_ Non, non, non.

_ Samuel, soupire cette fois Optimus.

_ C'est HORS de QUESTION.

_ Samu …

_ NON !

_ SAMUEL, hurla Optimus.

Tout le monde sursauta, y compris le concerné, même Ironhide, qui était partie, pour tapé dans la porte, histoire de teste ça force – porte qui a à présent un trou - s'arrêta, histoire de voir ce qui se passait. Tout le monde était fixe, les yeux tous tourné vers le chef, qui malgré son apparence juvénile n'avait en rien perdu de son autorité. Il semblait, que malgré tout Sam avait pris sa décision. C'est à ce moment-là, que son ami, son grand et ami, son meilleur ami oserai-je dire, intervint. Bee, ou Bumblebee de son vrai nom s'approcha d'un pas guilleret du plus têtu, d'un coup, il ne sembla que plus personne a part eux deux ne soit dans la salle. Bee, planta son regard bleu dans ceux de Sam, Sam, répondit a son regard, et croisa les bras. Le jeu dura quelque instant, interminable puis, le brun se remit a arpenté la pièce de long en large et en travers, essayant d'échapper au regard brulant de son ami qui cherchait a le faire ceder, il avait toujours eu cette étrange force entre eux. Il avait cette petite bouille, cette amitié irréprochable, qui avait fait que Samuel avait toujours céder … Bon d'accord, il y avait aussi du faite qu'il lui avait toujours un peu forcé la main, comme par exemple, ce garé sur le parking de sa fac, ce qu'il lui avait valu quoi déjà ? Ah, oui. Des représailles de plus âgée.

_ Sam … Te plait.

Apparemment, même sous cette forme, il avait un certain problème vocal. Il devait aussi y avoir un peu de chichi de sa part, comme d'habitude, mais ça façon dur, de s'exprimer le rendait plus enfantin, plus mignon, plus …

_ Bee … non, pas ces yeux là s'il te plait.

A nouveau, le plus ancien humain soupira mais stoppa sa marche dans la pièce, il c'était un peu près calmer et il commençait a craqué, même si il savait qu'il ne fallait pas, même si il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée, même si il savait qu'il allait le regretter. Il s'approcha de son ami, la cam .. euh, le blondinet au yeux bleu et posa ses mains sur les épaules de son vis-à-vis.

_ Très bien, tu as gagné – encore - Mais, faite pas de désastre chez moi !

Tous ceux présents qui avaient retenu leurs souffles, au sens figuré du terme bien sûr, sourirent en concert, tous très content d'avoir Bee parmi eux. Déjà, sous forme robotique, il était un combattant exceptionnelle, bien que le plus jeune et le plus puérile il n'en restait pas moins un ami chère qui n'hésiterait pas a se sacrifié, et pour eux, et pour les humains. Parmi tous les autobots et malgré sa petite taille, il avait toujours su calmer les tensions entre eux. Bref, il était une petite mascotte que tout le monde appréciait. Et maintenant il était un atout pour eux, alors qu'il était en certaine difficulté, dans un monde qu'ils connaissaient mais qui ne leurs appartenait pas. Ou du moins pas encore.

C'était au tour de Ratchet d'intervenir, après tout, il était médecin, il savait des choses sur les transformers, mais pas que, à force de vivre dans cette univers, ou pour ainsi dire, ce monde, il avait appris des choses sur les humains, leur manière de vivre de ce reproduire. Et c'était surtout ça, qu'il crayait en regardant Ironhide et Bee. Après tout, il était les deux plus normal et mignon même. Poussant un soupire, il toussota cherchant a attiré l'attention. Il n'avait jamais était très doué pour les détours, lui, il aimait foncer dans le tas et expliqué les choses, comme la fois où il avait vu Samuel la première fois avec Michaela « Le taux d'hormones de ce jeune homme montre qu'il souhaite s'accoupler avec la femelle » d'ailleurs, c'était un peu son sujet-là. Un a un il les observa, il avait l'air content et en même temps curieux de ce qu'il allait surement dire, et il serait surement surpris. Tiens, c'était une émotion étrange. Il y en avait beaucoup des émotions là en tant qu'humain.

_ Je voulais vous parler du taux de phéromone humains, chez eux, il a certaine chose que vous avez a connaître, comme le fait est que … Vous aurez surement quelque envie étrange, je vais donc vous expliquez comment cela se passe.

On va vous épargnez les détails, juste expliqué, quelque réaction. Skyps, s'est mis a saigné du nez, imaginant déjà les diverses scènes dans sa pauvre tête au cheveux brun rasé, ses yeux rouge, absent. Son jumeaux par contre, lui faisait le contraire, il bavait sur le sol. Toute heureux. Ironhide, l'écoutait avec passion et dévouement, ce demandant si il n'allait peut être pas essayé après tout, il était humain il fallait toute essayer, enfin, peut-être pas tout non plus. Bee lui, il était rouge de gêner, caché derrière Samuel qui était aussi gêner que son ami, il se demandait toujours comment Ratchet faisait pour exposé des fait aussi bien détaillé. Oui. Il le sentait maintenant. Il allait fortement regretter son geste.


End file.
